Objects in Motion
by CJAcrologic
Summary: Sequel to Lost in Her Own Mind. The Captain is now in a relationship with the Doctor thanks to the Total Mental Fusion they did together. So things seem to be getting better! And much more linear. This is the story of a Time Lady OC in mainly the 6th season of Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

**Objects in Motion**

**Rated T for language and other stuff**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Season 7 would be out already**

_**Newton's First Law of Motion states that an object at rest will stay and an object in motion will stay in motion unless acted upon by an equal or opposite force. This applies to people, too. You're on your way, living life, when something happens and it changes you forever. But, hey, that's what the Doctor does. He comes along and makes you change how you think about everything. He makes you question your morals. If you're right or not. If you really are happy with things how they were. But that's ok, because I couldn't live without him. And neither could the universe. **_  
_**- the 9th Captain**_

**Chapter 1 **

**Astronaut in the Lake**

"Thanks!" Amy shouted, waving to the driver of a school bus.

"You're very welcome," he said back, closing the doors and driving away.

"This is it, yeah? The right place?" Amy asked Rory.

"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this it," he answered. Neither of them noticed the man in a Stetson on the hood of an old red car or the woman on the top with pink, blue and white-blonde hair.

"Howdy," the man said. The woman stayed silent and stayed laying down, placing her hand on her stomach.

Amy turned around at the sound of his voice and shouted, "Doctor!"

The Doctor laughed, getting up to hug her, "Ha, ha! It's the Ponds,"

"Hey!"

"Hello, Pond. Come here," he said.

Amy pulled out of the hug and looked at him, "So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?"

"Did you see us?" he asked, helping the woman down from the hood. She looked less than happy to be here.

Amy smiled, "Of course,"

"Stalker,"

"Flirt,"

"Captain!" the woman interrupted, throwing up her arms and obviously forcing a smile. Even the one simple word showed her welsh accent beautifully.

"Husband," Rory said, giving the Captain a hug.

"Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here," the Doctor said.

"Hey, nice hat," Rory complimented.

The Doctor adjusted it a bit and said proudly, "I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool,"

BANG! A gunshot rang out and the hat flew off of his head. The Captain whirled around, obviously jumpy, gun in hand. Everyone looked behind them, surprised, only to see River there, blowing on her gun.

"Hello, sweeties,"

...

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked.

Everyone had gone to the diner and now were drinking various pops and such.

"Er..." the Doctor flipped through pages of his diary, finding the right entry, "Yes! We've got Easter Island,"

"They worshipped you two there. Have you seen the statues?" River laughed.

The Captain raised her shoulders in a way that said she was uncomfortable with the topic, "Jim the fish," she said suddenly.

"Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?" River exclaimed, noticing her body language but not saying anything.

"Still building his dam," the Doctor said, putting an arm around the girl.

Amy and Rory slid into the booth with them, but since it was a tight fit, the Captain moved onto the Doctor's lap.

"Sorry, what are you three doing?" Rory asked.

"They're time travelers, they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries," Amy explained, "So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something,"

The Doctor tightened his grip on the Captain and she wrapped her arms around his, "I've been running, faster than either of us have ever run. And we've been running our whole lives. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me,"

River looked up from her diary when she noticed his uncommon use of "I" when the Captain was sitting right there. It was very strange for him. And she had been oddly quiet... Something wasn't right.

"Okay. We're here. What's up?" Amy said, oblivious to what was going on.  
"A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new," the Doctor explained as vaguely as possible.

"Where?"

He smiled, "Space, 1969,"

...

"Salud!" the Doctor cheered, holding up a wine bottle while the humans held up glasses of wine and the Captain had a grape juice box. "Salud!" everyone cheered back, clinking glasses. "So, when are going to 1969?" Rory asked after a drink.

Amy continued, "And since when do you drink wine? Captain, when don't you drink wine? You never turned it down at the wedding,"

"We're eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime," he took a swig from the bottle and spit it out immediately, almost all over the Captain, "Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums," he complained.

"You said that last time," the Captain said.

"Eleven hundred and three? You two were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you,"

"And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it," he said snarkily. The Captain smacked the back of his head with her hand.

"That's rude!" she scolded lightly. River gave her another look and made mental note of all the strange things she was doing.

She wasn't happy like normal, she wasn't talking, she was flinching at what seemed like the most random things, and she didn't have her bowler hat. Her hand also hovered near her stomach, though that could be anything. Don't jump to conclusions, River.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, staring at the horizon.

"Hmm? Who's who?" Rory asked her, moving in her line of sight.

"Sorry, what?" she asked him, snapping out of a daze.

"What did you see? You said you saw something," Rory said.

"No, I didn't," she shook her head. The Captain stiffened and looked away.

"Ah, the moon," the Doctor interrupted, "Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right,"

"The moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?"

"No. A lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you,"

Behind the group, a truck pulled up behind them and a man in a purple baseball cap got out. The Doctor and the Captain both got up and raised a hand in greeting.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, my God," River gasped, facing the lake.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" the Doctor ordered, setting down the bottle of wine.

The Captain grabbed his arm and didn't let go. They sat there for a minute, silently conversing through their telepathy, before he coldly stepped away without a second glance; a single tear could be seen falling down her cheek. She visibly withered.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake. Captain, what's going on?" Rory asked, turning to her. She didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Amy added.

They all watched as the Doctor said something to the astronaut before bowing his head.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked.

A shot rang out and a green light left the astronaut's arm. The instant it hit the Doctor's chest the Captain let out a tortured scream and crumpled to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed, starting to run towards him.

"Amy, stay back!" River shouted, holding her back. She spared a glance at the Captain and nearly cried. She was one of the strongest women River knew, and she was crying, hands on her chest, exactly where the Doctor was shot.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!" River shouted to Amy again.  
"No! No! Doctor!" Amy screeched.

The Doctor got up from the sand, hands and head glowing golden. He looked directly at the Captain and said, "I'm sorry,"

"NO! Theta, please! You have a choice!" she screamed. He looked broken at hearing her like that, but didn't do anything.

"No! Doctor!" River shouted.

The Doctor threw out his hands, beginning to regenerate. The Captain grunted, face distorted in pain. She fell further into the sand, now sitting down. The astronaut shot him one last time and he fell to the ground, unmoving. The light left him. The Captain fell to her right side, crying and curling into a fetal position. Her sobs shook her whole body and they were heard echoing around the area.

"Doctor, please!" Amy shouted.

They ran to the Doctor. River scanned him with her tricorder.

"River. River! River? No," Amy gasped. She was looking for a scrap of good news like how a dog looked for dropped food under the table.

River looked at the lake and saw the astronaut walking back in. She shot at it again and again until he gun was empty.

"Of course not," she said.

Rory walked slowly back up the beach to the now silently sobbing woman. Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder and soak his shirt with tears. Amy was curled up into a ball by the Doctor's body, "River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible," she cried.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one,"

"Maybe he's a clone or a.. A duplicate or something," Amy grasped at straws.  
"If he were a clone, the Captain wouldn't act like that. She'd be hurt, but not destroyed,"

The man from the car walked up to them, gas can in hand.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this," he set the can down. Rory, half carrying the last Time Lord in the universe, walked up behind him.

"Gasoline?" he asked. The Captain slipped out of his arms and crawled over to the Doctor's cooling body. She kissed him softly on the lips one last time before laying her head on his chest and beginning her heart-wrenching cries again.  
River looked at her, lying on the ground next to her dead lover, and wiped a tear away from her eye. They hadn't even gotten married... Actually, upon closer inspection... River could hazily see two silver bands, one on the Doctor's left hand and one on the Captain's. The more she focused, however, the hazier they got.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere," she said, not telling anyone what she noticed.

Amy crawled closer to the Doctor as well, sobbing, "Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?"

The Captain looked up, "Don't you _dare_ call him a stupid bloody idiot. He was _so much more_ than that. He was _brilliant_. He was a better person than you could have ever been. So don't you _dare_ insult him. _Ever_. Or I will be the last thing your cold, dying body will ever see," she spat.

River looked taken aback at her ferocity. She sounded more like the 10th Captain.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told," she moved on.

Rory stood up from rubbing the Captain's back, "There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly,"

So as the sun set, Rory, Canton and River prepared to give the Doctor a Viking funeral.

"Wait," they heard a voice from behind them. The Captain staggered to her feet.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"You are. You're doing it wrong. That's a Viking funeral. He's not a Viking!" she laughed, stumbling towards them. She had found the wine bottle and was hoping to take the edge off her emotions. It hadn't worked too well. All her emotions were amplified, and now her vision, motor coordination, and balance were impaired. Damn Time Lord metabolism.

The Captain staggered to the boat and removed the wooden planks that were previously used as seats with surprising strength.

"Canton, we told you to bring gasoline and a white sheet and rope. Do you have those?" she asked, not looking up from the empty boat. She had four splintered, wooden planks in her hand and looked ready to kill. Or ready to die. It was hard to tell.

"I'll go get them," he said. He came back a minute later with the supplies in hand.

"Lay it out flat then put him on it," she ordered. Her past soldier was coming out, and it was obvious she was relapsing into a past form. She was stripping herself of emotions, like she did in the War.

River and Rory laid him down gently on the sheet while the Captain lovingly tied it around him. The three of them placed him in the boat and the Captain propped the planks up gently like a tent.

Snatching the can of gas, she doused him in it and lit the pyre. Rory walked the boat out with her to the middle of the lake before taking it from her and pushing it off. He stared at it for a bit, and when he turned to head back, he saw the Captain standing deeper than he was, arm outstretched to the boat.

She looked at everyone on the shore with dead eyes before pulling something long, shiny and sharp out of a hidden sheath on her leg.

River realized what it was seconds before anyone else, "Captain, no!" she gasped.

The Captain said nothing, only pausing to nod her head at them before plunging the dagger into her stomach. She didn't gasp in pain or make a sound. The corners of her mouth flicked upward in a demented almost-smile, a smile of release, moments before she pressed a button on her Vortex Manipulator and disappeared into a crackling clouds of gas and electricity.

River let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She had been acing strange, holding her stomach. If she were pregnant... She just killed the child. If she wasn't, then she just committed suicide. Maybe she was only holding her stomach because she knew this was going to happen, though they were married...

River rounded on the person who had some knowledge before they came, "Who are you. Why did you come," they weren't questions anymore, they were demands.

"The same reason as you," he answered sadly, holding out a blue invitation, "Doctor Song, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me," and with that, he turned and left, putting his hat back on his head.

"Four," River said after she wiped the tears from her eyes and he had left earshot.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked, taking his eyes off the spot the Captain disappeared from.

"The Doctor and the Captain numbered the envelopes,"

**A/N: Hello and welcome back, my lovely followers! This is the sequel to my previous story, Lost in Her Own Mind. Go and read that first, otherwise this makes no freaking sense. This chapter was writtenon third person, but all of the others will be in first from the point of view of the Captain, a Time Lady OC that is now in a relationship with the Doctor. As oppossed to the last story, things will be much more linear now! Have fun!**

**-CJA**


	2. During-the-Ponds'-Honeymoon Adventures

Chapter** 2**

**The During-the-Ponds'-Honeymoon Adventures**

**WARNING: OVER ABUNDANCE OF CHEESY FLIRTING**

The Doctor and I were in the TARDIS... Um.. Well, we were doing something that isn't exactly rated PG. Or anything less than M for that matter. Amy and Rory were dropped off at Midnight after the honeymoon on the Orient Express and that space-cruise didn't go well. At all. So they were there giving my Theta and I time to explore everything the Total Mental Fusion allowed us to feel.

Amy and Rory were in their room (in the East wing, not the North like we were), and we hoped they were fast asleep. They had their unofficial honeymoon on the Orient Express (which wasn't easy when a vengeful Egyptian goddess was killing others), and were taking a nap before we sent them off again.

...

"Theta, can we go on an adventure? All on our own? Drop Amy and Rory off back in Ledworth and go somewhere," I asked, my head resting on his chest. (he was really cuddly)

"Alright. They'll be upset, but that's something they can handle. They're big kids now!" he exclaimed, "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno. Surprise me?" I smiled.

I knew what we'd be doing, and that made me sad that it wouldn't be a surprise at all, but it made him happy. Therefore, I was happy.

...

"Goodbye, Doctor! Goodbye, Captain!" Amy and Rory shouted from the front step of their new house, waving.

"Goodbye, Ponds!" we exclaimed. Rory looked as if he we about to correct us but changed his mind.

Closing the doors and laughing, Theta and I danced around the console in a graceful manner. Pressing buttons and pulling levers, we set her to Random Mode to get a good adventure. After some impromptu falling, we raced each other to the doors to see who would get out first.

I won of course.

Holding hands, we opened the doors to find ourselves in a castle. A very French-looking castle. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I identified the year.

"Ah, France, 1482! Allons-y?" I winked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. What are we going to find here?" he wondered.

_You know, we really have no need to talk aloud,_ I said telepathically.

_What, scared we'll call the guards to us with our incredibly loud voices?_ He teased, raising an eyebrow. Or, rather a nonexistent eyebrow. _Oi!_

_Oh, you know I love you. No-eyebrows and all!_ I smirked.

Walking into a room, we saw a woman puzzling over a blank canvas. Looking up in surprise, she demanded, "Who are you? Tell me now or I shall have to call the guards!"

"Oh, it's alright! I'm the Doctor and this is the Captain! I promise, we're nice!" he explained weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help but notice that you can't think of anything to paint. Need some help brainstorming?" I asked. She blinked then nodded, a smirk appearing on her lips while she looked the Doctor and me up and down.

...

I'm not quite sure how, but somehow the Doctor and I ended up as naked models for her painting. It was quite a beautiful painting as well, with us in the clouds won a red cloth covering anything.. Yeah.

Our clothes were in a pile on the table. His red bow tie and suspenders completely hidden by my outfit. I still had my bowler hat, suspenders, shorts an Gallifrey shirt. I changed my knee-high, blue converse for some black ones.

When we heard the King coming, we had only one place to hide... And it wasn't under the bed.

We hid under the poor woman's skirt a second before the door burst open. I swear, the poofy thing must be dimensionally transcendental for both of us/all three of us to fit!

"Where's the Captain and the Doctor?" a man shouted.

"Captain what and Doctor who?" she asked innocently.

I could feel a sneeze itching the Doctor's nose. Giving him a glare, I did my best to stop him from sneezing. It didn't do anything.

"Ach-EW!" He sneezed one of the cutest sneezes I've ever heard in my life. Especially since it was coming from him. I smiled at him seconds before the hem of her skirt was pulled up by a sword.

The Doctor poked his head out, "You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks," he said sheepishly.

I stuck my head out as well, "Speak for yourself. It looks pretty damn bad," I laughed.

...

After being forced back into our clothes, we were "escorted" (dragged) (again! The first adventure I went on with him, I'm pretty sure I described it the same way) us to the tower where we were shackled to the wall.

_Déjà vu?_ I asked, referencing our first adventure together, back when I was still human, _Oh, you haven't even gotten there yet! That wasn't one of the best adventures we'd ever been on, to be honest._ I whined in my welsh cadence.

_Spoilers? Ow!_ He asked while one of the shackles rubbed his wrist raw. Alliteration!

_Don't worry, we'll only be in here for two days and then a "magical sphere some 20ft across" will be seen "bearing the mysterious Doctor aloft," Yeah. Fun..._ I trailed off.

Knowing what was going to happen was really proving to be more of a curse than a gift. I knew what was going to happen, every move that anyone made, any line that was said. I had seen the show so many times in a few episodes I could say the entire script. I sighed, just wishing something could be done about it.

The Doctor looked at me, pity in his eyes. We both knew what I was thinking. His mind was racing loudly trying to figure out a solution, but the only one there was would be erasing the entire experience from my mind. And neither of us particularly wanted to do that at the moment, since we were uh, tied up.

...

Two days passed before the Doctor realized I could reach into his pocket and grab his "Distraction Creator and/or Transport". Basically, a big, red button that would float us out of here in a big light. I kicked him in the shins once we were back in the TARDIS. It hurt a lot... Still getting used to this.

"Ok, where to now?" I asked, flipping switches on the console to put her on random, since that was what we both wanted.

Adjusting my hat for me, the Doctor asked, "How about a Laurel and Hardy film?"

"Sure, cariad," I smiled.

...

It was surprisingly easy to get on set while they were filming. Seriously, we didn't even have to flash psychic paper or anything! Just walk in and if someone asked who we were, just say dancers or something! Once I said Sound Checker and almost got kicked out, but I punched the dude in the face.

I had no clue what was going on since I had never seen this movie. So I just kinda followed the Doctor around and hoped it worked. It did, until I tripped the fat dude in the hat like mine! He fell sprawling to the floor and tripped another two people. Looking up at the camera and where the Doctor had found a fez and was waving.

"Keep rolling!" I shouted to the cameraman when he made the action like he was going to end scene. He looked at me weirdly but did anyway, getting the Doctor's dance in.

_Aren't you going to dance?_ The Doctor asked me.

_Nope. I can't dance to save my life!_ I answered. Reaching over, the Doctor grabbed my hand and we raced back to the TARDIS.

...

The Doctor insisted we go on this trip. I didn't want to because I knew there would be claustrophobic tunnels involved, but he suggested different things I could do. So I ended up being the commandant! Well, his assistant. Again, not sure how.

"Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green color with a big flag on the wall?" I heard the Doctor ask.

Rolling my eyes, I pressed the button on the little remote I had. It was, in fact, just a soundboard, so no reason to believe that I'd let the Nazis get my Theta. Shining a flashlight down, I waited for my cue to pull him up by his legs.

"I think the answer's probably yes.." he said. I pressed more buttons on the remote and pulled him out. Getting quickly dressed in a uniform I nicked, he and I walked professionally through the halls to get back to the TARDIS, internally laughing the entire time.

...

"That was fun!" he exclaimed once we had changed back into our normal clothes.

"Haha, not for me. I had to file papers while watching you dig a tunnel! Why on Gallifrey was "dig a tunnel with POW to the commandant's office" on your "things to do before you regenerate" list?!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what's on your list?" he retorted.

"Normal stuff. Go skydiving, go scuba diving, _get married_..." I listed with a good-natured look. He looked back sheepishly.

He was about to say more, but there was a knock at the door. We were parked in earth, 2010 so it could be a companion...? Hopefully?

The Doctor opened the door to see a mailman holding out a blue envelope. The Doctor took it and turned to look at me, but I shrugged. He knew something was wrong, but when he looked back to ask the mailman who it was from, he was gone. Good ol' Tesselecta.

He walked up to me, "Do you know what this is?" he asked very seriously.

I gulped, not wanting him to be angry at me or anything else, "It's... It's an invitation,"

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is how the formatting is going to be from now on. Remember at the beginning of Lost in Her Own Mind where it was all crappy and screwed up? Well, I've fixed that now. In here, I mean. I probably should go change that... But I won't. And also, this story will only be from the Captain's point of view, so no confusing switch-ups. **

**Happy St. Patrick's day, everyone! How much green are you wearing? I have a little white dog, so I added some green food coloring to a squirt bottle of water and dyed him green. Poor thing's so confused. (I've done this before; it washes out and doesn't hurt him at all)**

**-CJA**


	3. Impossible Astronaut part 1

**Chapter 3**

**The Impossible Astronaut part 1**

**(not a big chapter for Amy fans)**

Stepping out into the dry heat of Utah, I groaned and turned around to go back.

_Oh, not this again! I know about your aversion to heat._ He groaned as well, turning me around. _Look, there's a little cafe. I bet they have air conditioning! We're not going to have another dilemma with you versus the heat! And I'm not carrying you!_ Even though he didn't know about my run-in with the Dunabas, he did know about my aversion to heat. And small places. And clowns/dummies... Ugh! *shudder*

_Can you get me a coke?_ I asked.

_No. It has caffeine, and I never want to see that side of you again!_ He exclaimed and I laughed. That was a fun party... I had a Mountain Dew at one of Jack's parties a week ago and... Well, I kinda destroyed the Hub. Ianto decided the only coffee he's ever making for me from that point on would be decaf.

(We had a pretty amazing conversation in Welsh, and only the Doctor could keep up. I started it with a prank, only speaking in Welsh so no one else would be able to tell what I was doing, so Ianto and the Doctor joined in, though it was mainly between Ianto and me. We talked about how Jack is crabby sometimes, how the Doctor is crabby sometimes, I told a joke so we could laugh and everyone would look at us crazily... Ect.)

He went to go order a coke for him and probably some little kid's drink for me so I sat down at the little table and looked at the invitation some more. Realizing we didn't have our straws at the same time, we set our drinks down and went to go get them.

...

Walking back in, the Doctor was surprised to see Rory, Amy and River crowded around our table.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, Captain, this is cold," River said, extremely shocked but hiding it somewhat well.

"Oi, my standards?" I asked incredulously.

"Or, "hello" as people used to say!" the Doctor said, glaring at River in my defense.

"We just popped out to get our special straws. They add more fizz," I explained defensively as well.

Amy walked over and circled him, all the while glaring at me, "You're ok. How can you be ok?" she asked him. Rory came over and checked me, poking my stomach to make sure I was real, I presume, and then hugging me, obviously distressed.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok," he hugged her, "I'm the King of Ok! Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title,"

He let go of her and walked over to me and Rory and gave him a hug, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title! Hello, Rory! And Dr. River Song... What trouble have you got for me this time?" he said in a totally non-flirty manner.

River slapped him hard in the face, and I felt my head snap to the side.

_OW! Godda-!_ I screamed in our mind. The Doctor grabbed my hand to keep me from screaming aloud.

"OK. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet," he said slowly, "Captain, stop screaming profanities in our mind!" he then snapped.

River looked sad at what he just said, "Yes, it is,"

"Good, looking forward to it,"

"I don't understand," Rory said, "How can you be here?" he poked the Doctor in the chest.

"We were invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, we assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence," I said. Why couldn't I come up with original lines? This is _hard_...

Amy's voice shook a bit as she spoke, "River, what's going on?"

"Amy, ask him what age they are," River said.

"That's a bit personal," he said.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are," she demanded.

"909," we said in sync. We graduated in the same year and, even though we traveled in time, we were the same age.

"Yeah, but you said..." Amy trailed off.

"So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River yelled.

"Who's Jim the Fish?" the Doctor laughed. I stiffened, knowing this episode was going to be bad.

"I don't understand," Amy whined.

"Yeah, you do," Rory said patiently.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" the Doctor and I snapped in sync. I was having a hard time keeping this episode out of his mind. He picked up on my hesitation to join in and did his best to keep himself from seeing these thoughts but it didn't work too well.

He was showing me what he could see so I could try and fix it. He was catching glimpses of his cot/cradle from A Good Man Goes To War, the Antibodies inside the Tesselecta, and the Silence. I could remember them thanks to my time in the parallel world, so that was going to be fun.

River continued, either not noticing our half-a-second long conversation or not caring, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called -"

"Canton Everett Delaware III," I said for her. She looked at me as if I had never done that before.

We walked away, hand in hand, "Recruited by who?" the Doctor asked.

"Someone who trusts you two more than anybody else in the universe," she said. We immediately looked at each other.

"And who's that?" he said anyway.

She shook her head sadly, "Spoilers,"

...

"River," I asked, pulling her aside before we got in the TARDIS. I had also temporarily blocked the Doctor out so he wouldn't be able to hear us, "Tell me. Why was Amy glaring at me? And don't you dare say spoilers,"

She gulped, "Captain, you know I can't. Telling you your future is a very dangerous thing,"

I pleaded her, "Please, River. I just need to know what needs to be done... Did I kiss Rory again?"

She smiled a little, "No, you didn't... You know the Doctor dies, so there's no harm telling you that,"

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

She nodded, "And something you did afterward,"

"What does that mean?" I pondered aloud, "Thanks, River. You don't have to say anything else,"

...

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy," the Doctor said, dancing around the console with me.

"Now, 1482, full of glitches," I laughed, remembering that vividly, "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the Third, that was his name, yeah?" I said as if I didn't know. It's easier to play dumb than explain how I know too much. Aww, I sound like those awful popular kids in schools...

"How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose," he said. I watched Amy and River disappear under the console's glass floor.

"Rory, is everybody cross with us for some reason?" the Doctor asked him.  
"I'll find out," he said, leaving.

The Doctor and I sat there in silence for for a few minutes until we stuck our heads over the side.

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one but him to stand around, looking impressed, which he does anyway! What's the point in having you all?" I snapped.

"Couldn't you just slap her sometimes?" I heard River mumble after I pulled my head up. Realizing I dropped my hat, I held my hand down, asking for someone to hand it to me. They did and I quickly replaced it where it belongs.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons," I growled the last two words. Nothing good ever happened on a Thursday. I became human on a Thursday.

"But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible," he continued, walking straight up to me.

"The TARDIS can't resist them like a moth to a flame, she loves a party, so we give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett DELAWARE the third, and this is where she's pointing," I finished, flipping the scanner to show them the date.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked, reading the scanner.

"Because that's not where we're going," we said together.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked us.

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop to make babies. Dr. Song, back to prison," we moved to the chairs, him sitting and me finding a comfy spot on his lap, "Us, we're late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other,"

"... What? A mysterious summons? You think we're just going to go?" I asked accusingly.

"Who sent those messages? We know you know, we can see it in your faces. Don't play games with us. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that," he snapped, wrapping a protective arm around me.

River walked up to us, "You're going to have to trust us this time,"

"Trust you? Sure," he snapped. I rolled my eyes but we stood up, matching each other's paces perfectly.

The Doctor and I looked at her, but he spoke since I knew who she was and already trusted her completely, "But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from our future, getting that, but who? OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"

Theta, I believe that was four things, not one. I said while grabbing his hand, trying to get us both to calm down. It would get very bad if I got mad, too.  
"Trust me," we heard a small, timid voice coming from behind us so we spun on the spot to look at Amy.

"Ok," he said, stalking over to her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why," she mumbled under our glares.

"Are you being threatened?" I asked, knowing it'd be better for the Doctor to hear me back him up.

"Is someone making you say that?" he continued.

"No!" she answered too quickly, looking only at the Doctor. If I didn't know how this was going to play out, I would have been immediately suspicious as well.

"You're lying," he accused.

"I'm not lying," she defended, shifting uncomfortably.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters," I snapped, trying to get her to talk _to me_ instead of _through him_. Theta knew that so he let me go and took a step back, giving me full control of this conversation.

Amy took a step back as well, before smiling a bit and saying, "Fish Fingers and Custard,"

I glared at her, all the while talking to the Doctor. _Two questions. Was I there for Fish Custard and how important is it to the future me?_

_Spoilers, and you liked it but not as much as I did. _

_So I was there and ate it only because you liked it._ I translated.

Looking at Amy still I said quietly, "Amelia Pond, you'll have to do better than that," I narrowed my eyes. Looking utterly astounded that didn't work, she scrambled for an answer and looked back to Rory.

"Amelia, Rory can't help you, I trust him. I need to know if I can trust you,"

Rory let out a breath he probably didn't know he had been holding, "You trust me? That's great. If I may ask, why me and not her?"

I looked at him, my large silver eyes meeting his green-blue ones. "Because you love Amy," I said simply. Everyone, even the Doctor, looked at me expecting another explanation. Sighing, I explained, "Quite simple, to be honest. If anything were threatening you three, that would put Amy in danger and you would be pressing us more to go. The fact that you're not means that either I can trust you not to lead us into a trap or you don't know of any threat to her,"

Amy looked shocked that he would do something like that for her. I returned my gaze to the redhead and raised an eyebrow, pushing a bit of my pink, blue and blond hair behind my ear. I'll have to put it in a ponytail later, or maybe a bun then put that in the hat.

"Ok, still looking for an answer from me, yeah?" she asked. I nodded. Taking a deep breath and nodding her head, she decided on one thing: "The Doctor," she blinked tears out of her eyes, refusing to let them fall in front of us.

I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes, _She chose to swear on you? What the hell does that mean? I don't trust her. At all. I never really have and I don't think I will._ I told the Doctor.

Walking past her and over to Rory, I nodded to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "... My life, in your hands... Rory Williams," and with that I walked over to the Doctor and have him a hug.

He rubbed my back a bit, feeling how hard that was for me to be that mean to Amy but he completely understood the grounds I acted on. She had never shown any concern for me, and had often ignored me completely. Even going so far as to try and make advances on him when I was in the same room! (so I was told. It didn't happen to me yet) And on her wedding night, too!

"Thank you," River whispered to Rory. Amy sat down in a huff and swatted her husband away.

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm sorry it's taking me so long in between updates, but my life is getting very... Wonky, I guess you could say, and it's just been hard keeping up. **

**How did you guys like the Captain being a strong woman and amassing Amy? To be honest, she isn't my favorite companion, and I do have a soft spot for Rory, so that bled through a bit. **

**Special thank yous to ****_Nicole is awesmazing_**** and ****_xblackbirdx1_**** for motivating me to get this chapter written and posted! **

**I think I'm going to be a little mean and not tell anyone what happened to the Captain. Did she die? Was she pregnant? Is she going to regenerate? ****_Is she married?_**** I would ****_love_**** to hear your theories, though! Feel free to PM them if they're so good you don't want to influence anyone else's ideas! (and actually I need a little help ironing some things out, so that's why I'm asking like this)**

**So I wanna ask you guys, what should the shipping name be? We've been through a whole BOOK of subtext-shipping, and now they're canon. (I say they are so it must be true! Fanfic or not, they're canon!) We can combine the names Doctor and Theta (or even Oncoming Storm) with Captain and Kalos (or even Walking Doomsday). What'dya say? Can we ship them? (So there's... Doctain, Captor, Thelos, Kalta, and Oncoming Doomsday and Walking Storm? Tell me what you like or if you have any better ones, please!) **

**-CJA**


	4. Impossible Astronaut part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Impossible Astronaut, Part 2**

Jumping as a distraction, the Doctor and I skipped around the console once again.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware the Third! Who's he?" the Doctor asked.

"Ex-FBI. Got kicked out because he had a problem with authority and wanted to get married. Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting," I listed.

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?" the Doctor asked.

"I was an American for two years and one whole regeneration. I know my American history. Richard Milhouse Nixon," I said, looking to River to let her continue.

"Vietnam, Watergate," she listed, "There's some good stuff here, too,"

I waited for the Doctor to say "not enough" so she could say "hippie" and he could say "archeologist," but that didn't happen.

I looked at them confused and saw that the Doctor was ignoring River and was completely focused on me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his scent. I also dipped my head slightly to place my forehead on his shoulder. Amy glared. He's so adorable and dorky sometimes.

...

"Since he doesn't know what he's getting us into, we're being discreet, putting the engines on silent," I said, flipping the CORRECT switches. He gave me a fake glare.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, biiiiiiig drain on the power!" the Doctor exclaimed after a second's hesitation.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked in disbelief. The Doctor was about to hit the floodlight button, so I slapped his hand away and hit the right one.

"Very nearly, yeah," I answered.

"OK," he said, hitting the scanner while I rolled my eyes, "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo," we ran to the door and stopped when they tried to follow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of _the most powerful city_ in _the most powerful country_ on Earth. Let's take it slow," I said, then proceeded to walk out the doors, silent as a fox.

_**"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"**_ we heard Nixon say on the recording.

_**"Mr. President?"**_ the little girl - who I knew to be Melody Pond - asked, worried.

"A child?" Canton exclaimed.

We stepped closer as the recording continued, _**"This is the President, yes,"**_

_**"I'm scared, Mr President. I'm scared of the Space Man,"**_ she said.

"A little girl?" Canton asked.

"Boy," Nixon corrected incorrectly.

"How can you be sure?" Canton asked.

_**"What space man? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"**_ recorded-Nixon asked.

The Doctor and I took out mini-notebooks and began silently taking notes.

_**"Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton,"**_ the recording listed.

_**"Jefferson, listen to me..."**_ recording-Nixon began to say but the phone hung up and all we heard was a dial tone.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?" Canton asked.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any..." Nixon turned around to see us taking notes.

We looked up and simultaneously motioned for them to continue talking.. Probably not the best idea.

"Oh, hello! Bad moment. Oh, look! This is the... Oval Office! We were looking for the... Oblong Room. We'll just be off, then," he said while I grinned like an idiot. He turned around and smacked the TARDIS very hard. I fell to the floor as well, rubbing my face in pain.

"Ha! Every time! Having her invisible can be a bad thing, huh?" I laughed, getting up. Canton had meanwhile pinned him to the floor, leaving me standing there. With my gun. I wasn't going to _use_ it! I only had it to protect _him_! The other security guards apparently didn't think like I did. Yet, I didn't get pinned! Weird.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow! RIVER, HAVE YOU GOT MY SCANNER WORKING YET!" he shouted, and I felt the scratchy carpet on my face and the pinchieness of his limbs being pinned. It didn't _hurt_, it was just uncomfortable.

"You know, Doctor, she can hear you! You don't need to shout!" I was then pinned to the floor. So much for that. Guess they saw my gun.

When they all looked at the TARDIS, we slipped away. I wanted to sit in the President's chair too, so somehow I ended up on his lap. But that's fine! He's very comfy.

In a very bad American accent, he said, "Mr. President..." he stopped when half a dozen guns were pointed at him. I wasn't bothered by it, so I said the next line for him.

"That was a terrible accent, Doctor. That child, a little girl, told you everything you need to know. Except you weren't listening. Never mind though, the answer's yes. We'll take the case!" I then fished for the psychic paper in his pockets. "Why do you always have it? Why can't I have it in my pocket!" I whined.

"Fellas, the guns, really? We just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug, you think you can just shoot us..." he said and I laughed.

"They're AMERICANS!" River shouted, bursting out the door. I stood up and climbed on top of the desk.

"Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!" the Doctor said frantically.

"Oi! I was American! Am I trigger-happy?" I said with indignation.

"Yes," River smirked playfully.

"Definitely _not_ in need of getting shot! Look, we've even got out hands up!" Rory said, stumbling out after River. I didn't have my hands up, because being in the US in 2012 was so much worse than this. I rolled my eyes.

Nixon bumbled out some words and the Doctor and I took great offense to one of his questions. "It's a Police Box! Can't you read?" we shouted at the same time. Taking the psychic paper and standing on the table, I spoke.

"We're your new undercover agents. I'm The Captain, Elite Squadron of the CIA, in charge of, well, _everything_. This is The Doctor from Scotland Yard, and this is a collaboration mission. We're co-bosses, or whatever you want to call us. These are our top operatives. Ginger girl over there is the Legs, the man is the Roman, and Doc, you wanna introduce her?" I was waving the paper around, showing everyone. A few raised an eyebrow because I had a welsh accent and I was in the CIA (human minds are so loud sometimes, I couldn't help but overhear) but accepted it all the same.

"Oh, yes, of course. That's Mrs. Robinson," he stuttered.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" he smiled. Lifting me off the desk and spinning me around before setting me down, he answered some stuff.

"Nah, boring question. Who's calling you, that's interesting. Because Canton Three is right, that's a little girl's voice. Which means there's only one place in America she could be phoning from." he spoke rapidly.

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware!" said... What's his name? Oh, right!

"Shut up, Peterson! _Nobody_ likes you!" I shouted. Everyone was surprised that I knew his name. "I'm the Captain, I'm a boss in the CIA. You think I'm not gonna do my homework about who's on duty tonight?" Canton nodded, it made sense.

"You heard everything we heard, simple enough. Give us five minutes and we can explain," he sat down again and pulled me into his lap, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never. Ever. Know."

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it!" oh, I liked him.

"Clever, right?" the Doctor asked.

"Love it,"

_"Do not compliment the intruder!"_ Peterson nearly screamed, sweating. Eew... The Doctor raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"I'm serious, shut up, Peterson!" I shouted.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked.

"Five," the Doctor confirmed.

"Mr. President, that man and woman are clear and present dangers-" Peterson began.

"Mr. President, that man walked in here. With a big blue box, his girlfriend and three of their friends. And that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give them five minutes, see if they deliver," Delaware said.

"Thanks, Canton!" we said back.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot them myself,"

"Not so thanks..." we mumbled.

"Sir! I cannot recommend -"

"SHUT UP, Mr. Peterson!" shouted Nixon. Yay, Tricky Dickie! He agreed to our plan.

"Five minutes," Canton said.

We stood up. "We're going to need a SWAT Team, ready to mobilize," I said.

"Street maps covering all of Florida," he said.

"A pot of coffee!" I listed, smiling at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Twelve Jammy Dodgers," he counted.

"And a fez!" we synchronized, then gave each other a high-five. Haha! Yay!

"Get them their maps," Canton said, amused.

...

"Your five minutes are up," Canton said.

"Yeah? And where's my fez?" the Doctor said while at the same time I said, "Yeah? And where's my coffee?"

...

The phone rang.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked.

"Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. Pretty obvious when you think about it," the Doctor said.

"You two are geniuses," exclaimed Canton.

"A hobby," the Doctor and I said together, snapping our suspenders in perfect coordination. We had both strewn our jackets about the room, not caring where the leather and tweed landed. The Doctor wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

When we heard the little girl scream, "The Spaceman's here! He's gonna get me! He's gonna eat me!" we grabbed our coats and sprinted to the TARDIS.

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go. Mr. President, tell her help is on the way. Canton, on no account follow us into this box, close the door behind you!" the Doctor shouted, running in with me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, following us in.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... Captain?" the Doctor asked, wanting me to show off.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers,"

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me,"

"Until I walked in and told them off," I smiled, sliding up to him.

"And by "telling them off" you mean snogging me, don't you?" he teased, giving very clear indications of what he wanted to do right now. River cleared her throat and we were snapped out of our reverie.

"Ahem. So, the President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where," I said, blushing slightly

"Now, where would you find three historic names like that?" the Doctor asked rhetorically.

"Where?" Amy asked, not daring to get too close to me. I swear, she needs to shape up. I don't think this cowering away is gonna help any.

"Here!" he said, running to the door again. We walked out to find a dirty office. We sat on a desk, fighting over who got to wave a small American flag.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked him specifically.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Center. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?" he asked.

"Why would a girl be here?" she asked, turning on a flashlight.

"I don't know. Lost, maybe," he pondered.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do," he used my arm to pull himself out of the chair, "She looked out the window," he opened the blinds and we saw a street sign that was the corner of the Jefferson, Adams and Hamilton streets.

"Streets. Of course, street names!" Amy exclaimed.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Captain, you've got that face on again," he said, turning to me who was standing next to River, looking at her scanner.

"What face?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The "he's hot when he's clever" face," he smiled.

"Hell yeah I do," I laughed, elbowing him in the side.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton said, bumbling out of the TARDIS.

"You haven't even got to _space travel_ yet?" the Doctor snapped, upset that he interrupted our hugging.

"I was going to cover it with _time travel_," Rory said exasperatedly, closing the doors of the TARDIS.

"That's alright, thanks Rory," I smiled at him. _He doesn't get thanked much. We should let him do more stuff with us more often. Ooh! He's kinda like Ianto! Aww... We have to save him... We're going to save him when the time comes. _

"Time travel?" Canton Everett Delaware III asked, spinning around a little bit more and snapping me out of almost-crying.

"Brave Heart, Canton. Come on!" the Doctor said, waltzing off. I followed, twining my hand with his.

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?" Canton recapped.

"Basically," Rory shrugged.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" he asked.

I popped my head back around the corner, "Nope, never. It's mine. Like, mine personally," I poked the Doctor in the chest and he laughed, pulling me over to River to see what she found.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused," she said.

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course," the Doctor said.

"Correction, it _is_ a trap. No doubt about it," I corrected sadly. I don't want to know how this goes, it's annoying.

"I noticed the phone, yes," River said after a second. She looked confused again, as if I had never done that before.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?"

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards," the Doctor said.

...

"Now why would a little girl be here?" River wondered aloud.

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her," I said, smiling sadly at her. The Doctor completely missed it, since his torch beam was somewhere else. I didn't need a torch - neither did he, actually - since Time Lord's eyesight was incredibly better than a human's. **(Read "The Underground" by TheMysteriousComicGeek for more info but warning: it's graphic)**

"It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone," River said, scanning the table.

"Which is odd, because... look at this!" he said, rifling through boxes of very cool space program stuff.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary," River said, scanning it.

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program!" I said, lifting another helmet.

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Amy asked.

"Apparently," he said.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" she queried. We put on the helmets.

"Maybe 'cos it's cooler," we lifted the visors, "Look how cool this stuff is!" we exclaimed together.

"Cool aliens?" Amy repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what would you call us?" I asked, smiling.

"Aliens," she said plainly.

"Oi!" I cried.

"I, er, I think he's ok now," Rory said, walking in the room with Canton.

"Ah, back with us, Everett?" I asked, using his epic middle name.

"Like your wheels," he said to me.

"That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

...

"Shout if you get in trouble," he said to River.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just do what I hear the Captain do! She's quite the screamer! Now, there's a spoiler for you!" she called back.

"RIVER!" I screamed after her.

"Ha!" her voice floated up through the tunnel, "I never thought I'd hear you scream _my_ name!"

Gasping, my jaw opened like a fish. I shot figurative daggers in after her while the Doctor nearly collapsed to the floor laughing. I turned and glared at him, too. He stopped for a second, looked at the look on my face, and laughed harder.

...

I heard Amy and Canton talking next to the Alien Spaghetti Table, so I stuck my head in the crate the Doctor was looking at. He did too, and we started to listen to them using our Amazing Time Lord Hearing Skills.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems," Amy said.

"No. I just wanted to get married," he corrected.

"Is that a crime?" she asked.

"Yes. Doctor who and Captain what, exactly?"

She hesitated for a second, "That's classified,"

"Classified by who?"

"God knows,"

"But you work for them," he said.

"He's my friend. If "friend" is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way," she said, purposely leaving me out.

"Stuff does that. What about the Captain?"

"She, uh... She's ok sometimes..."

"Help me!" the little girl screamed. Canton and I immediately pulled out our guns.

"Help! Help me!" she cried.

Canton shouted, "It's her!" and he and I took off to go find her.

"Doctor!" I screamed when he didn't follow us.

"Doctor! Quickly!" I screamed, pressing more urgency into my voice. _Leave Amy!_

I knew Canton was going to be knocked out soon, so I probably was as well. I have to get him over here before something bad happens! I don't know if the Fusion will let us talk when one of us is unconscious. _Doctor, hurry! She's -_

**A/N: Hello, my lovely people! How are you today? Not so good because of what happened in Boston? Yeah... C'mere, lemme give you a hug. Sometimes people annoy me so much, I start to lose faith that there is much good left, but then I read fanfiction and I feel a bit better. **

**Anyway, back to the chapter. How was it? I'd really appreciate some reviews! Maybe I should start asking a question to coax you into talking to me... **

**I'll start small. If you review, I'll PM you and we can talk more! Yay! Ok. Question is... Who's jacket is the best? 9th Doctor, 10th Doctor or 11th Doctor? Or even one of the Classics. I just haven't seen any of them to have an opinion.**

** -CJA**


	5. Day of the Moon part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Day of the Moon part 1**

**Three months later:**

_Theta, this straight jacket is itchy,_ I whined. We were sitting slap-bang in the middle of Area 51 with a prison being built around us.

_If this all goes according to plan, we'll only have to be in it for the rest of the week._

_Do you think I could convince Canton to bring me a coffee?_ I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit at the Doctor. The security guards gave each other a look, wondering if we were crazy.

_No! You are NOT getting a coffee! You had one at the Great Torchwood Christmas Fiasco of 2008, and the Hub was destroyed. At Sarah Jane Smith's house (even though you haven't done that adventure yet), you used Mr. Smith to make all the phones in England prank call UNIT. You had one at The Library. Somehow you convinced River to get you one, and you were a nightmare. You sobered up at the end of that adventure, though..._

I needed to change the topic, _So, this "perfect prison" is made of, what, zero balanced dwarf star alloy?_

_Yeah. Densest material in the universe. _

_How can they lift blocks that size? They must be super heavy! And how do they fuse together?_

_Either they're cyborgs in 1969, or they're using some sort of magnet-ish pulley system. Kinda. _

_Like pulleys, but with magnets. Right?_

_Exactly. And when that material is close enough to each other, like when one block is set atop another, all the other atoms are pushed out of the way. Giving it a "light"._

_Oh, makes sense! Thanks, Theta. _

...

"All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line," we heard the PA system over the bustle of the guards.

Canton walked over to us and threw a packet of pictures on the floor inside of the circle.

"We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are?"

"Why don't you ask her?" the Doctor asked him, still looking at the photos. Canton's silence told us everything we needed to know.

...

"We found Dr. Song," Canton said.

"These bricks, what are they made of?" I said, completely ignoring him. I knew we'd catch her, but I didn't particularly care. I'm a bit insensitive, aren't I?

_Yes, you are._ "Where is she?" the Doctor said.

"She ran. Off the 50th floor," Canton Everett Delaware the Third said.

Again, I ignored him, flipping my head to get the blue/pink/blonde hair out of my face. "I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that,"

"You're building us the perfect prison," the Doctor snarled, facing Canton, "And it still won't be enough,"

...

Canton walked in the now completed cell, with two soldiers dragging Amy and Rory in body bags.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" the Doctor asked.

"I want you to know where you stand," Canton Delaware said.

"In a cell," I laughed. Over the three months, people have gotten the distinct feeling I was crazy, or at least not right. Since the Doctor and I were together, and now were Mentally Fused, we gave off a strong "vibe" that even humans took notice of. To them, we were somewhat unnatural and even though they couldn't tell what was up, they knew something was. It wasn't too strong, but just enough for doubts they had to seed themselves a bit more. Or something. Like the Master.

"In the perfect cell," Canton continued, watching the guards leave, "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave," he put his fingers in the lock-whatever, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" the Doctor breathed.

"You bet," he replied. And with that, the Doctor shrugged out of the chains and then proceeded to help me out. "You ok?" he asked me. I nodded, frantically scratching everywhere that itched.

"Finally," Amy groaned.

"These things could really do with air holes!" Rory said.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton and I said at the same time (because that was a great line) and I felt a bit of jealousy flow off of the Doctor. Aww, that's so sweet! Standing, the Doctor and I stretched, automatically grabbing each other's hands.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked with a glare in our direction.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place," Canton said.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere!" I exclaimed, overly enthusiastic. I needed to be; everyone else was a grump.

In perfect synchronization, the Doctor and I snapped our suspenders and fell onto opposite sides of the TARDIS, snapping the doors open.

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling at me. I smiled back and Amy and Rory entered the TARDIS.

"What about Dr Song? She _dove_ off a _rooftop_!" Canton said, entering just before we did.

"Don't worry, she does that! Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool!" the Doctor and I said at the same time. They ran off to do just that, and I drove the TARDIS to the building so River could just fall straight in.

...

"So, we know they're everywhere," I said, starting another sentence-finishing-whatever. River walked up, drying her hair.

"Not just a landing party," the Doctor continued, "An occupying force,"

"And they've been here a very, very long time,"

"But nobody knows that, 'cos no one can remember them," he finished. Amy, Rory, and Canton looked at us like we were crazy, but River smiled, probably at the fact we were doing something familiar.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon," the Doctor said. Both he and I ran out the doors after landing the TARDIS.

River followed us out in disbelief, "Apollo 11's your secret weapon?"

"No no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly," we said together while he grabbed my hand, "It's Neil Armstrong's foot!"

Smiling, I remembered that this was where the intro went, so I started Amy's monologue. "When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend. Only now, he's come back. He's called the Doctor, he's got a ship called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside and that travels through time and space -"

"Captain!" Amy shouted, stopping my awful fake monologue, "What in the universe was that?"

"Your monologue for the show! What, didn't you like my accent? I know this regeneration's Welsh, but I think I do a pretty fair Scottish impression, don't you?"

River placed a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, that was rubbish. Utter rubbish,"

"Really?" I asked, disappointed at the harsh reality, "Aww. Well, listen to this," and I took out my phone from my pocket and played the Doctor Who theme song. I had all of the soundtracks from all the seasons, and it cost me a good $60 (because I was in America). But it was totally worth it.

"What is that?" the Doctor asked me.

"Your theme song," I said simply, humming along. It was really a two-person thing, so I was doing the Doo WEEEEooooo! Bit.

"I thought my theme song was what you played in the Pandorica?" he asked.

"That's your personal song, the 11th Doctor's theme. This is the show's theme. I'll explain later," I explained.

"... What's going on?" Rory asked, raising a hand.

I shrugged, "Uh, not much. Parallel universe stuff," and with that, I tugged the Doctor's hand and pulled him back inside.

_So, in summary, "I Am The Doctor" is my theme, but the Doctor Who theme song is for the whole show. Right? Pretty simple. _

_Exactly. Can I have a gun thing?_

_No. You'll get out of control with it._ The Doctor smiled and pulled put two anyway.

_Admit it, you love me when I'm like that._ I said, rubbing my hand up his arm to his shoulder. His smile widened and he gave in, giving me a nano-recorder gun. I love you! I said, kissing him on the cheek before spinning around and jabbing Canton in the hand.

"Ow!"

"So, three months, what have we found out?" the Doctor asked everyone.

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in Americ-AH!" Rory exclaimed as the Doctor shot him.

"Not just America, the entire world," the Doctor said.

"There's a greater concentration here, though," River said, checking the monitor. The Doctor shot Amy while I shot myself. Not sure if I'd need it, but it's good to have.

"Holy mother of fu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Captain! You can get very creative with your swears!" the Doctor interrupted.

"... dge," I finished.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton said, needing clarification.

"You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like," River continued.

Rory said frustratedly, "It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything,"

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always,"

"But that might just be you," I said, "Because I'm pretty sure no one else here reacts like that," and after a glare from the Doctor, I added with gusto: "It's like Retcon! Different people react differently. It doesn't affect me at all,"

River gave me a sad look.

Canton was confused, but moved on, "So that's why you marked your skin?"

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter," Amy answered.

"How long have they been here?" he queried.

"That's what we've spent three months trying to find out,"

Rory added on, "Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover,"

"But how long do you think?" Canton pondered.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall," I began, stealthily moving a little closer to River without making it look like I was.

The Doctor simultaneously moved closer to Canton, "They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution,"

I looked at him and he looked at me, "And today the battle begins,"

"How?" Canton asked.

"Like this," I smirked, reaching back and injecting River's hand.

"Ow!" she squealed.

"Haha!" I laughed, "Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand,"

The Doctor squealed as well as he shot himself, then continued, "Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it. And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.

_**And describe aloud exactly what you're**__**seeing**_. His recording said.

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it,"

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked.

"We did!" I exclaimed, "But even information about these creatures erases itself over time. We couldn't refresh it, cos we couldn't talk to you,"

"Well, you can't remember it. I can. I'm assuming it's a side-effect of living in the parallel universe for so long. They have suits on, their heads are big and bulbous, eyes sunken, no mouth, make chattery noises unless they want to speak English. Three fingers on each hand. They also hang from the ceiling once in a while, so be careful,"

Everyone gaped at me and sighed. Have I mentioned that knowing the episodes was starting to be a bit of a curse?

The Doctor, to move the focus off of me, pulled up the picture from Amy's phone and played the projection.

"Oh my god, it's exactly how the Captain described it! How did it get in here?" Canton said.

"Keep eye contact with the creature, until I say "turn back". And when I do, straighten my bow tie," the Doctor said.

"Hey Canton, do me a favor and kiss the TARDIS, woulda?" I called from the jump seat, giggling.

Canton turned around and straightened the Doctor's tie then stepped over next to the console and kissed the Time Rotor. I erupted into laughter.

"What was that about? What are you staring at?" Everett said, downright bamboozled.

River said slowly, "Look at your hand,"

"Why's it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" the Doctor asked, worried. No one was looking at the Silent off to the side anymore, so they had all forgotten it.

"Ihaven't..." Canton trailed off.

The Doctor commanded, "Play it,"

_**"My God, it's exactly how the Captain described it! How did it get in here?"**_ recording-Canton exclaimed.

_**"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie,"**_

_**"Hey, Canton, do me a favor and kiss the TARDIS, woulda?"**_ came my giggling voice.

There was a shuffling as Canton Everett turned around to face the group (and kiss the TARDIS) before we heard him say again, _**"What was that about? What are you staring at?"**_

_**"Look at your hand,"**_ River's voice said.

Everyone, once again, turned to the Silent in the corner.

"It's a hologram," I explained, "Extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look," I shoved the Doctor out of the way and flipped the switch.

"You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me," the Doctor said, snapping his fingers.

"I can't,"

The Doctor said slowly, "No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature,"

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it,"

"Like post hypnotic suggestion," Rory wondered. He and Amy leaned over the console to talk to us.

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion," she added, bewildered and kinda scared.

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" I asked everyone.

"Could be anywhere," said Canton Everett Delaware the Third.

"Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA,"

"Excuse you?" I stood up straight and looked in his face, "You're off to NASA? Where do you think I'm going?"

"Umm..." he took a step back from the console and from me, "You're going to stay here with River and Rory," "Haha, no. Not gonna happen! I'm going with you. What makes you think I wanna sit here while you get to tinker?"

"... Urg, fine!" he gave in, "You can come..."

"Anyway..." Canton interrupted, "Find her? Where do we look?"

The Doctor and I turned to him at the same time and said in unison, "Children's homes,"

**A/N: Hello all! I just wanna say a special thank you to Nitishu for reviewing a TON on both this story and its prequel! This chapter is dedicated to you! (I know, I know, I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter up yesterday! My mom took the computer away from me because I was a sassy ass...) **

**So, how are you guys liking this? Sorry it's a bit Captain-light at the end, but my muse ran away from me and hasn't come back even though I've offered her food. ****_(Dammit Eva, I said I'd bake you cookies!)_**

**Next question to try and engage you in conversation. Favorite planet the Doctor has visited? Can't be Gallifrey or Earth. And... Go!**

**-CJA**


End file.
